Never Again Kaien
by A-Darker-Angel
Summary: Kelly Clarkson's Never again in Rukia's point of view, after being betrayed by the "love of her life"


Never Again Kaien…

Song Fic. RukiaxKaienxMiyako Some Ichiruki at the end.

I have no hatred towards kaien or miyako, just figured it would make the story work better with them in it. This is just another song fic. Only it's longer and is a bit more graphic (not much though). Please read and review :D

**Rukia's POV**

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green,_

_I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me,_

_Now I would never wish bad things but I don't wish you well,_

_Could you tell by the flames that burned your words?_

"A business meeting huh?" Rukia inquired to her boyfriend of 3 years. "Yea, just a little meeting with the board directors, it's nothing too serious" he says. He won't even look at me when he says it; I know he's going to see her. "Well, if it's nothing then why are you so anxious?" she asks him coolly knowing he won't be honest when he tells her. "It's just that the board is very strict I don't want to be nervous around them" he replies with a low tone. "Sure, just remember to lock the door when you leave; I'm going to get a bath." Those are the last real words I say to him before I leave the room.

_I never read your letter cause I knew what you'd say,_

_Give me that Sunday school answer, try to make it all ok._

_Does it hurt? To know I'll never be there bet it sucks!_

_To see my face everywhere it was you! Who chose to end it like you did._

_I was lost and now you knew, exactly what you would do,_

_And don't say, you simply lost your way she may believe you but I never will,_

_Never again…_

"KAIEN WHAT ARE YO-" My voice was cut off by a pair of hands wrapping around my throat and forcing me under the warm bath water. It felt as though I couldn't struggle to stay alive, I had no reason without him, so why fight it. Soon my body became numb as the hands released me, the water was no longer warm like it once was but almost icy, like I was swimming in the Arctic Ocean. Memories begin to flash through my mind, I was seeing my life before my eyes, I was gonna die. I can finally see all of these obvious hints where he has been lying to me from the start, the letter on our 3rd date that he wrote for example; I never read it, but I knew it was a bad sign because he wasn't there. He was clearly hinting that he didn't want me, so then why did I stick around? Was it because I was scared to feel this emptiness of being alone that I was willing to die for it. Though I never thought it'd get this far. I slipped into a deep sleep shortly after all these realizations hit me.

_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you_

_A trophy wife oh how cute, ignorance is bliss,_

_But when your day comes and he's through with you,_

_And he'll be through with you, you'll die together but alone_

_You wrote me in a letter, you couldn't say it right to my face_

_Give me that Sunday school answer, repent yourself away!_

"So you actually did it, huh?" she asks him. "Of course Miyako, I don't need her when I have you" he says as he pulls her into a kiss. "You're just so prefect I can't believe that you're mine." He tells her as they head to the car. She giggles thinking how in love with him she is, and how he'd do anything for her as he proved to her today.

Meanwhile…

"AHH" huff huff huff, trying to catch my breath while I think about what just happened. Did Kaien just try to... He just tried to kill me! This realization shocked me to my core, I had no idea things had progressed this far. And to think if I didn't remember that letter I found the other day I would stayed there lying in wait for someone to come in and see a dead body, my dead body. I quickly got dressed and headed to my room where a letter addressed to me from our 3rd date was sitting on my dresser. It said_ love_ Kaien on the back, I burned it then and there, not wanting to know what he had written let alone what he's doing now, with that bitch he ran off with, she must be this perfect little trophy he'll have on display until he finds someone better to take her spot. Soon she'll realize what kind of a man he truly is.

_Does it hurt? To know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere_

_It was you! Who chose to end it like you did _

_I was lost and know you knew exactly what you would do_

_And don't say you simply lost your way_

_They may believe you but I never will_

_Never Again!_

"Oww" Kaien stated as he held his head. "What's wrong?" miyako asked him in a worried tone. "It's nothing just a headache" he said calmly. What the hell is wrong with me? I was a moment ago but now I'm feeling... He focused on the road then he noticed a figure, "Rukia" Kaien mumbled to himself. "What?" miyako asked as she looked up. "KAIEN! LOOK OUT!" she yelled at him as he swerved off the road. "WHAT, AHH" he quickly swerved to get back on the road. "What was that?"

_Never again will I hear_

_Never again will I miss you_

_Never again will I fall to you_

_Never!_

Never will I have to hear his lies about going to see her again, never again will I have to waste my breath missing him when he's with her. Never do I have to fall in his arms when I'm emotionally wrecked by him.

_Never again will I kiss you_

_Never again will I want to_

_Never again will I love you_

_NEVER!_

His kiss which was once so soft and sweet had become ruff and bitter. I'll never have to deal with it again I won't have to worry about whether or not he loves me anymore, because after today I won't have to love him either. I can live my life without being miserable.

_Does it hurt? To know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere_

_It was you! Who chose to end it like you did _

_I was lost and know you knew exactly what you would do_

_And don't say you simply lost your way_

_They may believe you but I never will_

_I never will _

_I never will_

_Never again._

I never really knew what happened to kaien after that day, I honestly don't care. He was someone who deserved to be miserable with someone who he will treat him the way he treats others. **Ding dong**, "oh he's here!" I say to myself as I run to answer the door. It's been 2 years since Kaien and I moved on, his name is Ichigo Kurosaki, my fiancé.


End file.
